With continuous advancement in science and technology, people are imposing ever higher requirements on communications. Nowadays, more and more importance is being attached to convenience of communications in addition to requirements on quality of communications. Among various communication means, wireless communications are advantageous in that they provide higher mobility by obviating the need of physical communication network wiring. Therefore, mobile products (i.e., mobile stations (MSs)) with wireless communication functionality such as cell phones, notebook computers and the like are getting more and more popularity in recent years and have become the mainstream products in the consumer electronics market.
To avoid the interference between femtocell and macrocell or other femtocell is an open issue today. The current strategy is using TDM or FDM based approach to interlace the used resource of different cell. However, since the number of femtocells in a given area is usually large, the method of interlacing the available resource may become impractical, due to the complexity of scheduling and control. Moreover, because the number of MSs served by a femtocell is typically small, interlacing may not be good to the resource efficiency and make the system utilization small.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to provide a solution that can effectively reduce interference of between femtocell and macrocell or other femtocell, so as to improve the communication quality between femtocell and macrocell or other femtocell.